Those days at the nursing home
by brutally.bored
Summary: Santana's grandmother is placed in a nursing home for her Alzheimer's, Can Brittany the grief counselor help Santana through the sadness that comes with the disease?
1. Chapter 1

Packing up the last box had to be the hardest. It was filled with nothing but pictures and I debated taking it back to my apartment. It was valuable memories. Pictures from family reunions, birthday parties, dance recitals, trips to the beach, basically everything that I've ever been through with my abuela. The good old days.

I looked around her house one last time with the box still in my hands. The house was totally empty now, the furniture was moved out days before, everything that made this place her home is gone. She's gone.

I sigh one last time before going out to my car and putting the box in the back of it before closing the door and walking over to my mom.

"Okay mija, well abuela is in the car, everything packed up in there?"

I nodded before motioning to my car. "I stole one of the boxes."

"Which one?"

"Pictures."

"Gotcha, well your father is already there. Are you coming with us?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm coming. I'm driving myself though" I said motioning toward my car.

Mami nodded before getting into her own car and starting it before driving off.

I got into my car and leaned forward to look at the house one last time and sighing once again before starting it and driving off.

I started thinking of my abuela as I drove toward the place. I really do miss her, I've really been hiding it from my family but the thought of my abuela not being there just breaks my heart.

I pulled up to the place and frowned from my parking spot. The place was all white with windows along the front of it, just from first glance you can tell that the inside of the place is squeaky clean with an over powering smell of cleaning supplies. I feel my face scrunch up at the thought of no one under 40 in this place.

Sighing again I get out of the car before going to the backseat and looking through the stolen box. I smile when I finally find the photo I was looking for.

It was my 8th birthday. I had cake all over my face from my brother throwing it at me and starting a cake fight. Grama was next to me with the biggest grin on her face, I was hugging her and the picture made it look like all was right in the world.

I smiled down at it and bit my lip to stop the tears from falling.

I need to be strong for my family. I slipped the photo in my pocket and started walking.

I walked inside and it happened almost immediately.

I was lost.

There were six different hallways, three in front of me and three behind me, I don't even know which hallway I came down.

I spun in a circle hoping that I would somehow get a sudden sense of direction.

Nothing. Damn.

"Are you lost?"

I spun around and met baby blue eyes. A tall blonde stood in front of me wearing a smile. She was wearing a white button up shirt, dark blue blazer, and jeans along with black heels that made her legs go on for miles. I looked her up and down with my jaw dropped before I gulped and smiled.

"Yeah. I have no idea where i'm going...I think they modeled this place after a maze or something."

The blonde laughed and I practically swooned at the sound. "yeah, they probably did, we encourage visitors so if people get lost here they're technically visiting for a long time."

I laughed and nodded. "Oh you work here?"

She smiled and nodded "I do, and welcome to westcott nursing home."

"Thank you, are you a nurse or something?" I said stepping back and looking at her clothing again.

She shook her head. "No, I'm a grief counselor here. My names Brittany."

I smiled and held out my hand. "Santana Lopez."

She shook my hand and grinned. "Lopez. Like Alma Lopez?"

"Yeah, that's who I'm searching for, she's my grandmother."

"Perfect, I can lead you there. I was going to help her get settled in." She smiled again and I nodded before motioning for her to lead the way. She started walking down one of the hallways and I looked all around me to make sure I remember where I'm going. We passed an office with a glass wall before Brittany grabbed my hand and stopped me from walking, she pointed at the office.

"If you ever need me, that is my office. I'm in there if I'm not with a patient, and people usually come to me so I'm always in there." She said before grinning again

I nodded and we started walking again.

"So Santana Lopez. Are you planning on coming to visit your grandmother often?"

"As much as I can. I live close to here so I can visit everyday if I wanted to."

"It's encouraged. The more people visit, the more this place feels normal to the residents."

"Yeah...My abuela doesn't remember me though. I don't think my visiting would help."

"Well-"

"Santana! Where have you been! We were just leaving!" My mother says turning a corner with my father and seeing us.

"Hey mami. I got lost but here showed me the way. Is abuela in there?" I asked looking at the hallway my parents just walked out of.

"She is, there's a nice nurse in there right now."

"Gotcha."

Brittany watched us speak before my mother finally notices her standing there. "Hello dear, I'm Maribel. Santana's mother and Alma's daughter."

"Hello, I'm Brittany. I'm the grief counselor here."

"Oh well, thank you for being here. But we need to get home. Our youngest son can't be home alone to long. Teenagers you know." My mother says before giving me a brief hug.

"Of course."

My parents walk away and I watch them walk away with sad eyes. I know they won't come visit her often. They couldn't put her in here fast enough. I sigh sadly before turning around and meeting the blue eyes again. She's frowning and looks curious. I just put a smile on.

"Which room is hers?" I ask nodding toward the other hallway.

"Right this way." She smiles again and leads me to a room with my abuela sitting on the bed while a lady starts folding my gramas clothes out of the suitcase.

Immediately Brittany moved to the bed and shook my abuela's hand with a grin.

"I'm Brittany."

"I'm Alma. It's nice to meet you. You look so young...and skinny, do you ever eat?"

Ah, grama Lopez. Absolutely no filter.

Brittany just laughed before nodding "I actually eat all of the time. It's nice to meet you too."

"Have you seen my granddaughter? I haven't seen her all day. I want to speak to her."

I bit my lip and looked down to blink away the tears before pulling the photo out of my pocket and putting a fake smile on. I looked up and walked to her and handing her the picture.

"She couldn't come today. But she told me to bring this picture." I said sadly.

"I remember this picture. My little Santi had just turned 8, her little brother threw cake at her so they ended up having a cake fight, ruining the entire cake but she didn't care. We took this picture together and after she got cake all over me. She is such a happy little girl."

"Is she?"

"Yes, she's my little Santi. Have you seen her? I haven't seen her."

And we come full circle again.

I sigh before shaking my head no. The nurse says something about it being time for the residents to go to sleep so I check my watch and nod. It's only 6.

I look at my abuela again and I feel tears fill my eyes again at the smile on her face. She probably doesn't know what's going on.

"I'll see you later okay?"

She nods.

"Okay, say hi to Santana for me okay?"

I nod with the tears leaking out as I walk out the room as fast as I can. I reach the end of the hallway before I lean on the wall and slide down to the floor before burying my face in my hands and letting more tears out. I hear two sets of footsteps before I hear someone speak.

"Ma'am?"

"She's with me, let us be." I hear Brittany say before I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up from my hands to see sad and sympathetic baby blues staring back at me.

"Can..." I take a deep breath. "Can we go to your office? I don't like people seeing me cry."

She nodded and we got up from the floor before we start walking.

We're silent until we get to her office and walk in. I look around, it's peaceful, lots of neutral colors and books, there are two chairs and a couch on the wall.

It's homey.

Which is weird for an office.

I sit in one of the comfy chairs in front of a desk and watch as Brittany shuts all of the blinds. There are alot of them considering an entire wall is glass. She finishes before turning to me with a smile and sitting on the couch next to my chair. I raised my eyebrow.

"You don't sit behind the desk?"

"No. Do you want me to? I for one think sitting behind the desk is intimidating."

"It is."

She leans back on the couch and stretches as I keep looking around the office.

The silence finally gets to me and I start talking knowing that she'll listen. After all, it is her job.

"She started losing her memory a little over three years ago. She fell and broke her ankle. Needed to have surgery on it so they put her under general anesthesia. We knew one of the risks of anesthesia in older people was memory loss. The doctor told us that it was usually temporary. And we expected her to make a full recovery."

I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"She was always the strongest woman in our family ya know? We didn't think something so trivial could bring her down. But it did. When she woke up from the surgery her memory was spotty and it just got worse from there. She was then diagnosed with Alzheimer's and sun downers syndrome. She's bad during the day with her memory but it gets...horrible after dark."

I pause before looking up again.

"She started forgetting everything. She even thinks she's in a different time. She remembers people though."

I bit my lip before I felt more tears leak out of my eyes.

"She just remembers me as a child. She doesn't know who I am now. Every time I see her, she asks me where the younger version of myself is. She doesn't know me...She doesn't know who I am."

I looked up at her.

"I know she's still physically my abuela. But I can't help but feel like that is not her. She's doesn't act the same, she's...not the same person. I can't help but feel like my abuela died in that surgery and I miss her. God do I miss her."

I couldn't help it. The dam finally broke and I started crying fully.

It felt like all of the air was being expelled from my lungs and it started to hurt when I breathed regularly. I felt like the walls were closing in on me and I might just be swallowed up. It was horrible.

Until a pair of arms circled around me and picked me up.

I was still crying as hard as I could when I ended up in Brittany's lap on the couch. She was holding me tightly just letting me cry. I needed this, I needed to let all of the pain and anger and sadness go. I could finally breathe regularly again when I finally heard Brittany speak again.

"Santana. I promise you, I will get you through this."

**Hello, this popped into my head when I was at the nursing home visiting my grandmother earlier, it seemed fitting and well. I applied my story and my grandmothers story to brittana while adding a little bit more chemistry for the characters and boom, here you go. **

_**Also, sun downers syndrome is a real thing, look it up if you want. Its a syndrome where dementia sufferers get even more confused than usual after the sun goes down and the dementia patient just can't remember anything at all or function properly by themselves. It really is a horrible thing to go through and to watch.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**excuse any mistakes. **

**I do not own the characters...well I guess I own one character in here so far. **

I'm sitting across from a old Russian lady. She's smirking at me with a raised eyebrow.

She leans forward ad looks at the board. She picks a piece off the board before she pushes mine over and grins.

"Check mate."

She picks the board up and puts it away. I groan.

"How do you keep winning?! We've played six times already and I haven't come close to beating you at this infernal game."

"I have patience." She simply says.

"That means nothing. I have patience too."

"Yes, you have patience but you don't use it. You move your pieces in an attacking manner, trying to win the game as fast as you can. That's not how it works, you need to be calm and work with what you have to get the desired outcome."

"But isn't the point of the game to win?"

"I never said that wasn't the outcome. I only said that you go about it the wrong way." She says back

I huff before looking around at the empty activities room.

"Why don't you go to church like the rest of the people here?" I ask suddenly

The old lady looks thoughtful for a second before shrugging.

"I learned to not believe in god, it gives people hope. Hope brings nothing but misery in my experience. So I don't do it."

"I see."

"Why don't you go?"

"God hasn't done me any favors, why should I worship him."

"Is that why you came to play chess with me? Because I'm the only one outside of the chapel?"

I shrug lightly

"Kind of. I need something to do while they worship, I haven't played chess in forever, plus it's always nice to make new friends, yeah? I figured might as well."

"Well you are welcome to come play chess with me anytime you want to."

"Thank you Ms..."

"Petrova. Albina Petrova."

"That explains the badass accent."

She laughs "Russian accents are usually scary to people."

"Well I'm used to scary, I used to be seen as a scary person everyday during high school."

"High school." She grimaces before speaking again. "I went to high school here. I hated it."

"Yeah I hated it too. I was the girl everyone feared. Until rumors started spreading and I lost it all. My senior year kind of sucked."

"What rumors?" She says rumors funny.

"People started saying that I was gay." I say looking down at my hands. "Older people usually don't accept gay people from what i've been through.

"Hey. Look at me."

I looked up at her to see a very pronounced frown on her face making me frown myself.

She nods before speaking again. "Anyone who taunts you, or says that you are not worth it because of who you love. They are not worth your time. They shouldn't be so ignorant anyway." She leans back before smiling lightly. "There are alot of bad things in this world. Homosexuality is not one of them. There are many other things in the world that people should focus their attention on anyway."

"So you accept it?"

"There's no reason not to. As long as you don't start kissing someone right in the middle of the hallway. That's disrespectful, understand me?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now. Go grab me a pudding cup out of the fridge, then come back and tell me of your high school experiences while we wait for the worshipers to come out."

I grinned before getting up and walking to the fridge in the room to grab one of the pudding cups but my eyes widen when I open the door.

"Uh. What kind do you want?" I say looking at the 20 different types stocked in the fridge.

She laughs again before replying "Vanilla, grab yourself a drink and a spoon and get back over here."

I nodded and did as she told be before sitting down in my seat in front of her. I open my coke and take a sip as she starts eating the pudding before looking at me expectantly.

"I had the usual popular girl experience in high school until senior year, I dated all the guys, went to all the parties, I was who all of the guys wanted and all of the girls wanted to be. Until a new girl named Alice showed up. She was new and I didn't really pay her much attention but she was making friends...she became popular almost overnight. She was the exact opposite on all levels...including the scary factor. No one feared her and everyone wanted to be her friend. I was in the closet with a girlfriend who didn't want to come out at the time either. Well Alice got pictures of the two of us kissing and my status at that school disappeared almost overnight. I was kicked off of the cheerleading team, I lost all of my friends. I was alone.

"That girl...Alice? She reminds me of a fly."

"How so?" I asked with a tilt of my head. I didn't see where she was coming from at all.

"Well a housefly is one of the most annoying things to ever come into existence in my opinion. They fly around you, trying to get what food you have and won't stop until they get it. They also hear everything. I'm thankful that a fly cannot talk because then the world's secrets would be exposed. Alice should have taken advice from her cousin the fly but eh" She shrugged "What can ya do?"

I laughed "Very true."

"Something good had to come from this story, am I right?"

I nodded and smiled. "A club that I made fun of every single day came and became my friends, it was a glee club and the thought of making friends again made me instantly join. Well, I learned that i'm a pretty good singer and dancer and we went on to win the national show choir competition that year."

"You sing?"

I grinned. "Yeah, lots of jazz. Amy winehouse is kind of my vocal hero."

"I have the record version of most of her songs."

My eyes widened and I grinned.

She nodded before nodding down a hallway. "My room is down that hall, room 516. Go inside of it and get the the record player its on a cart with wheels so you can just cart it in here. There is also a box next to it that has a box of records in it. Put it on the cart and wheel it in here."

I was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Well? Go get it!"

I jumped up and ran down the hallway she nodded down. I got to her room and walked in only to have my heart drop. Her room was covered with old posters and pictures. The pictures are of a younger woman, she is standing in front of all of the worlds biggest landmarks, the Eiffel tower, big Ben, The Taj Mahal, Angkor Wat, The Acropolis, The Colosseum and one of the young woman smiling in the arms of a soldier in the middle of times square. I grinned at the last picture before turning around and seeing the record player. Just as she said I grabbed the box of records and put it on the cart before rolling it out to the activities room to see her looking out the window. I grin before rolling it over to where she's sitting near the wall and she smiles at me.

"Thought you got lost."

"Lost in the memories on your wall. Those pictures are amazing!"

"Thank you. They're pictures of the many trips I took around the world with my Luther."

"It looks like it was amazing"

"It was. Okay no go plug this in." She holds up an extension cord to me and I smiled before grabbing it and plugging it into the wall next to me. She grabs a record out of the box and blows on it. She takes the big old black record out and puts it on the player before looking at me with a serious expression. "We are going to listen to some oldies before we tackle Amy Winehouse."

I smile. "Sounds like a plan."

She plays and I grin as the first notes of 'summertime' played. I smile at the memories of listening to old songs like this with my parents.

I hum along until Ella starts singing and I can't help but sing along.

_Summertime and the livin' is easy_

_Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is high_

_Oh, your daddy's rich and your ma is good-lookin'_

_So hush, little baby; don't you cry_

Ms. Petrova looks surprised to hear me and I just smiled before humming along until the song ends.

"Okay, you got my attention. Do you know Etta?"

I nod vigorously

"Can you sing her songs?" She says changing the record on the player.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well then let's hear it."

She lets the record to play and I instantly recognize the song I stand up and lean against the wall next to the player before I started singing.

_Don't know why_  
_There's no sun up in the sky_  
_Stormy weather_  
_Since my man and I ain't together_  
_Keeps raining all of the time_

_Oh yeah_  
_Life is bare_  
_Gloom and misery everywhere_  
_Stormy weather, stormy weather_  
_And I just can't get my poor self together_  
_Oh I'm weary all of the time_  
_The time, so weary all of the time_

_When he went away_  
_The blues walked in and met me_  
_Oh yeah if he stays away_  
_Old rocking chair's gonna get me_  
_All I do is pray_  
_The Lord will let me_  
_Walk in the sun once more_

_Oh I can't go on, can't go on, can't go on_  
_Everything I have is gone_  
_Stormy weather, stormy weather_  
_Since my man and I, me and my daddy ain?t together_  
_Keeps raining all of the time_  
_Oh, oh, keeps raining all of the time_  
_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah raining all of the time _  
_Stormy stormy_  
_Stormy weather_  
_Yeah_

Sometime during the song I closed my eyes so they opened again when I heard a few sets of hands clapping when the song finished.

I opened my eyes to see Ms. Petrova grinning with my abuela next to her and Brittany sitting in a chair next to them

I blushed as Ms. Petrova changed the records. "Well you're up there. You might as well give us a show."

I smiled at Brittany "When did you two get out?"

"Well your abuela here started asking for you so we searched for you. And I'm glad we did. I didn't know you could sing."

"There's alot you don't know about me." I say before winking at her. I ignore Ms. Petrova smirking at me from the corner of my eye.

"I've always loved hearing my Santi sing." I turn to look at my abuela.

"You...You remember me?"

"Of course I do, I could never forget that voice. Now come give your abuela a hug."

I rush over to her and lean down to give her a hug in her wheelchair. I hold her tight and bite my lip to will myself not to cry.

She pulled back and shooed me away. "Now go sing."

I grinned before moving back to my place.

I finished singing the last lines to the last Amy Winehouse song I chose to sing and then everyone starts applauding. I grin and bow down a little before telling the crowd that I was done for the day and I smile as a few people groan and eventually they start leaving the room. Sometime in the middle of my set the crowd inside of the chapel let out. A mixture of loud music, singing and general boredom from the service brought most of the people into the activities room. It was nice performing in front of a crowd so I welcomed everyone in. I was about to make my way to Britt, Ms. Petrova, and my abuela when two people wearing matching colored business suits and looked to be twins caught my eye. I smiled lightly at them and the man waved me over to them.

I walk up to them and smile again.

The woman speaks first, her accent throws me off a little.

"Are you a professional singer?"

I shake my head no and the man speaks this time.

"Would you be interested in singing in here everyweek? We would pay you of course."

My eyes widen and finally after hearing them speak I find my voice.

"Sure. I come here to visit my abuela anyway."

"Splendid! Here's our card." The woman says as the man next to her holds a card out.

I look down at it and smile lightly. There's a logo for the home on it with number for the main office on top. I look up to thank them and they have both disappeared. I spin around and look at the entire room to see that they are no where to be seen. Brittany walks up to me and smiles.

"They do that all the time. It's weird but you get kind of used to it."

"I don't think I could ever get used to something like that."

"I thought that too. You'll see." She says before turning around and walking to the older women in wheelchairs. I walk over behind her and smile lightly.

"It's time for dinner, and then it's bedtime." Brittany said

I frowned a little at this information. The day that my abuela remembers me and she's busy with church. Two nurses come over and step behind the two wheelchairs saying that they will wheel them to the dining room. I smile and lean down and hug my abuela tight telling her that I will come visit tomorrow.

Ms. Petrova smirks at me. "You better come see me tomorrow, I figured it out and I need answers tomorrow." I have a hunch about what she's talking about so I smile and mock salute her.

When they were wheeled away Brittany turned to me.

"So what did the owners want?"

"They want me to perform here every week."

"That's awesome!" She said before rushing up and hugging me.

She pulled back and smiled. "Now come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere, I'll be seeing you alot so I better learn about you."

I smiled before following after her. There may be a silver lining to abuela being in this nursing home.

**Hello, not much brittana this chapter, lots in the next. They play 21 questions.**

**I had to put an old wise woman in this story, I just had to. I mean come on, perfect timing for one. Plus there's a wise lady at my gram's place. She's a Brit though, not Russian. And ****the owners are modeled after video game characters, if anyone wants to guess who then by all means guess. Ill give you a cookie. **

**Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing and all mistakes are mine.**

Walking into Brittany's office I smiled and let the familiarity of her comfortable office invade my senses. Brittany immediately starts closing the blinds on all of her windows so we have some privacy. I watcher has she moved around with a small smile which must have caught her attention.

"Enjoying the view Ms. Lopez?"

I nod. "I really am, and using my last name when I don't know yours is unfair."

She laughed before moving a chair to sit in front of my seat on the couch. "It's Pierce, and now we get to play 21 questions."

"21 questions? When did we revert back to middle school? Brittany, I hate to break it to you but I'm only 22."

She shrugged "When I realized that I don't know all that much about you, and I'm 23, but we're not playing the usual 21 questions."

"We're not?"

"Nope, I don't plan on keeping track of how many questions I ask."

I nodded before shrugging "Okay then, ask away."

"Why do you visit your abuela everyday?"

I frown. The hard questions first I see. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're in college right?"

I nodded.

"I'm assuming you work as well?"

Another nod.

"So why everyday? Do you not have other matters to attend to?"

I bit my lip slightly before sighing. "Brittany, do you know who visits and who doesn't?" I finally ask looking up at her.

She frowns and nods.

"And may I ask, who exactly has come to visit my abuela since she started coming here?"

I see her think for a few seconds before the sad realization spreads across her features.

"I visit her everyday, because if I don't, she will never see anyone from her family at all. I have to be there for her...even if she doesn't remember me most of the time."

Brittany watches me with sad eyes for a second before glancing at the carpeted floors. "Why does no one else visit her?"

I lean back in my seat and ponder the question before sighing again. "My younger brother is a senior in high school, he is selfish most of the time and an over achiever. those two qualities combined means he will never be here, either because of his own selfish ways, because he's busy with something from school, or because he's doing something stupid even though he thinks no one will ever know about it. My mother and father are both big time lawyers at the biggest law firm in the state and they are never home much less have the time to come visit abuela. Although in all reality the working thing is just a handy little excuse, they wouldn't come visit her even if they did have the time. My brother had to get his selfishness from somewhere and it just so happened that he was close to our parents as a child."

Brittany blinked a few times and the silence stretched. "Why aren't you selfish then? I mean, if your parents are that bad..."

I smiled sadly before nodding toward her closed door. "Because the most unselfish woman I know and the woman who is currently living here, my abuela is the person who raised me. My parent's didn't care about me growing up."

Brittany gasped and surged forward before grabbing both of my hands in hers. "That can't be true Santana, they love you, you're their daughter."

I laughed sadly before shaking my head. "No, I've already accepted it. They don't and they won't care. I'm not going to waste my time thinking something that isn't true."

Brittany frowned. "We need to work on that."

I shook my head. "Nothing to work on, it's old news."

"So ask me something now."

"Do you dance?" I ask thinking back to how she was moving so gracefully around her office.

The smile that spread across her lips was nothing if not pure happiness. "I do. It was my first love, I wanted to be a professional once upon a time."

I tilted my head a little. "What happened?"

"I was told to grow up and get a 'realistic' career choice. I love helping people and old people so this job just worked out."

"You could still dance. I bet you're amazing."

She blushed a little and I smiled a bit. "I'll admit I wasn't horrible..."

I grinned. "You were probably a wonder to see."

"Maybe you'll see me dance one day." She winked.

"I would so not be opposed to that."

She opens her mouth to say something when her office door is thrown open. " !"

We both look up to see a nurse standing there looking frantic.

Brittany instantly put a professional face on and stood up before walking over to her. I frowned as Brittany spoke in hushed tones to the nurse.

The nurse glanced back at me and I registered the pity in her eyes. This can't be good.

Brittany thanked the nurse and closed the door when the woman walked way before turning around and hurridly getting me out of my seat.

"Brittany? What's wrong?" I ask following her to her office door.

She turned and looked at me. "We're going to the hospital."

I felt my eyes widen before I grabbed her arms and looked in her eyes. "Why? Whats happened?"

Brittany sighed. "The nurse came and told me because it's my job to call patient's families and tell them bad news but...your abuela just fell, her head is busted open and she's bleeding out. They're taking her to the emergency room right now."

My mouth opens a little but no words come out, my body suddenly feels numb.

I barely notice when Brittany drags me out of her office and down the hall.

Please let her be okay.

**Hey guys, a review by Lot (Guest name, whatevs. And ****you don't sound desperate, you sound dedicated and I'm honored you went through so much to find this story**) made me realize that I am doing a horrible job of updating...in general and this story is no exception. I wanted to get this updated so yeah...

**Thank you to everyone who is still reading, reviewing and all that jazz!**


	4. Chapter 4

Three hours later I was sitting in a hospital room with Brittany next to me, sleeping with her head on my shoulder.

I watched with watery eyes as my abuela laid in the bed with gauze wrapped around her head. She looked like she had a white beanie on.

Her breathing was steady and she looked content as she slept.

She fell and her head hit the edge of the table, busting her forehead open and passed out as she bled in the dining room. They decided to keep her here overnight in case the worst happens.

I sighed before I felt Brittany stir next to me, as she came out of her slumber I checked my watch. Almost 10 at night.

Brittany leaned up and smiled sleepily at me. "How's she doing?"

I shrugged lightly. "She's staying here overnight, they are going to monitor her and hopefully let her go back there in the morning."

She sat up and stretched before looking at me. "Did anyone from your family come while I was asleep?"

I frowned. "No, my mother called and said they were to tired to come and that I should keep them updated on her. My brother texted me saying and I quote. 'Hope she makes it'"

Brittany frowned.

I shook my head. "They aren't coming, I was expecting it. Although you should go home now that you're awake."

She shook her head and opened her mouth when my phone went off. I looked down at the phone in my hand and furrowed my brows at the number displayed.

I slid my finger across and held it up to my ear hesitantly. "Hello?"

_"Santana?" _

"Ms. Petrova?"

_"Yes, I kind of stole your number from the front office and am calling from my room. How is your grandmother?" _

I smiled lightly. "You sneaky lady..."

_"You obviously need someone looking out for you beside your little girlfriend and I have appointed myself. I don't regret it." _

My smile turned into a grin. "Thank you...It means alot. And she is not my girlfriend" I mumbled the last part making Brittany raise an eyebrow.

_"I know it does, now stop avoiding the question. How is your grandmother?" _

"She fell and her head busted open, they are keeping her here overnight and she will hopefully get out tomorrow."

_"I see. That is good. Is your girlfriend still with you?" _

"She's still not my girlfriend." I mumbled again.

_"Keep telling yourself that. Are you coming here tomorrow?"_

"Yes ma'am."

_"Good girl, we will talk tomorrow and please keep me updated." _

"I will, night."

_"Goodnight Santana."_

I hung up and smiled before looking at Brittany who had a smirk on her face.

"What?"

"So Ms. Petrova huh?"

I nodded and her smirk turned into a grin. "So who's the girl that she thinks is your girlfriend?"

My eyes widened before I looked down and blushed.

She laughed next to me before laying her head back down on my shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

I smiled and looked at her blonde head of hair before looking back up at my abuela. "This is going to be harder than I thought isn't it?"

I felt her shift before she grabbed the hand closest to her body and used it to pull my arm over her shoulders.

"It is, but like I said. I'll help you get through it. And before you say anything. No. I'm not leaving this hospital tonight."

The water came back into my eyes and I frowned before the tears finally fell, Brittany just squeezed my hand and let me cry into her hair.

**Short short update but I spent the day at the hospital and thought about this story so this update should get it moving...**

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
